A charging handle (or charge handle) can be incorporated for ejecting spent cartridges and loading the chamber of a firearm, such as an M-16, AR-10, AR-15, or M-4. The charging handle can be configured to move the bolt assembly or carrier back and forth by means of a bolt engaging element at a forward end of the charging handle rod. Common charging handles are configured as an elongate rod with a rearward handle disposed in a perpendicular orientation with respect to the rod (commonly described as a “T” shape); the handle is grasped and pulled backward, which moves the rod (and the bolt carrier to which it is engaged) in a rearward direction. Charging handles can include latching mechanisms, commonly called tactical latches, to prevent unintended rearward movement of the charging handle during operation or inspection of the weapon. The forward end of the latch engages a detent on the side of the receiver housing, thereby holding the charging handle in position.
While these firearms have certain recognized advantages in different situations, problems have been identified with commonly available charging handles. For example, most charging handles have been designed for right-handed operators; supporting the rifle with the left hand, the operator uses two fingers of the right hand (one on either side of the charging handle rod) to pull rearwards on the charging handle in a straight line parallel to the bolt carrier of the rifle, requiring the operator to remove the right hand from the weapon trigger.
Ambidextrous charging handles have been developed in an attempt to address this, but it has been noted that such handles do not always pull the rod parallel with the bolt carrier as originally designed, but rather cause some degree of rotation and resultant stress on the rod. This creates resistance while trying to pull the bolt carrier to the rear of the weapon, resulting in increased wear on the pin, rod and upper receiver.
In some instances, an operator's dexterity may be limited when operating a charging handle. For example, the operator may be wearing gloves or may have been injured during combat. Also, the addition of one or more optics (e.g., a top-mounted scope) may interfere with the ability for an operator to grasp a commonly available charging handle with two fingers in order to pull the charging handle rearwards. Charging handles having oversized handle protrusions, often perpendicular to the firearm, have been developed to address these issues. However, these approaches yield similar problems caused by rotational stress on the rod including increased wear on the pin, rod and upper receiver. Further, it has been found that many charging handles, with their oversized handle protrusions, present a potential for snagging on clothing, which can disrupt operation of the firearm at a crucial moment.
Thus, it is desired to provide a firearm charging handle that does not have the ineffectiveness or drawbacks of the above described charging handles.